Karma is a Teme
by Sekaya93
Summary: Sasuke's looks have gotten to his head and now he treats women like objects and sex toys. One girl gets tired on his attitude she's not gunna take it and handles it herself Sasuke will learn whats its like to be a girl.  NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way.

Hey guys! It's been forever since I last posted a story but here is another one of my ideas tell me how you guys like it rate and comment! Chapter 2 coming soon!

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me? Really?" a girl with blonde hair said as she stormed out of the Ice-prince Uchiha's home. She was half dressed and he was zipping up his shorts when he followed her out. "Your such an asshole, Uchiha!"<p>

Sasuke just smerked. "What? All I said was you were your tits were small." Sasuke chuckled a couple times as if what he said didn't matter.

The girl scoffed. "Uchiha, you really are heartless aren't you? What the hell do you look for in a relationship anyway!" She screamed from the front lawn.

Sasuke shook his head and smiled, the girl's fury didn't faze him in the least. "A hott ass and big tits what else?"

The girl began to tear up. "You asshole, you don't care about anyone's feelings but your own. You wanna treat women like objects? Fine, I'll show you what its like behind the 'hott ass and big tits'."

The girl motioned a few hand signs so quick even Sasuke's Sharingan couldn't keep up. Then she ended with her fingers in an "L" one facing down and one up, just like how directors frame their actors.

"_Sei-hen'you no Jutsu_!" She yelled and flipped her hands to mirror the position her hands had just been in. I blue and pink chakra flowed from her hands and enveloped Sasuke. It turned blue and then began to spin, and fade into pink.

There was suddenly a flash of light came from Sasuke's skin and his body suddenly change. His chest began to grow larger and needless to say his, um, manhood disappeared. His whole figure changed to be more slim instead of muscular.

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened and he saw that his hair was longer and his upper body seemed to be heavier. He knew exactly what happened.

"You crazy broad? What the hell did you do?" Sasuke yelped, noticing that his voice had become slightly higher pitch than normal. The girl simply laughed maniacly and hysterically.

"_Sen-hen'you no Jutsu_, Gender-Changer Jutsu. You'll soon see what exactly we have to go through. You have every emotion and every feeling that a typical woman has, including your own." The girl turned and looked over her shoulder and the newly renovated Sasuke. "You can only disable the jutsu when you understand the woman heart... When you actually find true love, then you will change back"

With that the woman disappeared in a cloud of dust. Sasuke was in a panic attack. He tore into the house almost tripping on the carpet and falling on his face. He slammed the door open and turned toward the mirror.

His face was slim with fuller lips and longer eyelashes that extended over his dark eyes. His eyebrows were neatly done up and his bangs extended past his cheek bones. His hair was now long, smooth, and for once not sticking out the back like it usually does. Sasuke would have thought that this new body was hott if he wasn't totally freaking out.

He took a couple deep breaths. _Everything is gunna be alright Sasuke. Just, uh, You'll make this work. Just roll with the punches, right. _He thought to himself.

Over the next couple hours, Sasuke tried everything to despell the jutsu, nothing worked. He exhausted all of his chakra and finally he just slumped on the floor.

_Damn, whoever this girl is... she's damn good! _Sasuke thought in disbelief. He slowly drifted to sleep. Tomorrow was another day, he hoped and prayed that this would all be a crazy dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here is chapter 2 hope you like rate and comment and once again I don't own Naruto or Sasuke unfortunately lol

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up the next morning, he looked down at his chest. Nope, not a dream. Still a chick. Sasuke sighed and walked to the bathroom. The full length mirror didn't lie. The breasts he was given were about a B-cup, C at best. It looks like he'll be living a double life for a while, because lets face it, if the guys found out that a chick turned him<em> into<em> a chick they would never let him live it down.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his turned up nose in frustration. He'll just do with what he has. He went out into his closet to find some of his mother's old clothes. He kept everything in the exact place it was when Itachi raded the clan and killed everyone.

So he still had his mother's clothes right where she left them when she died. Sasuke never thought he'd actually wear them but his own clothes wouldn't fit right so he had to wear women's clothes, especially since he'll be among the other guys and Sasuke didn't want the guys to find out who he was.

_God this is gunna SUCK! _Sasuke groaned to himself. He picked out something simple a tight black t-shirt and a pleated skirt. Then he realized, women wear bras don't they. Sasuke again rummaged through his mother's old clothes to find a simple enough looking bra. A blue sports bra, one you just pull over your head and down over your tits.

Once he had gotten the bra securly in place he continued to get dressed then looking at himself in the mirror again. He had to admit, he did look pretty hott. He turned around to look at his girl ass. Not bad.

"Ok, now to do something with this mass of hair." He took a ribbon off of one of his mother's dresses and tied the long hair in a neat pony tail, with his bangs hanging in his eyes.

He also remembered that girls normally wear make-up. _Can't be too hard right? I mean I need to blend in... _He again took out his mother's old make-up, eyeliner, which he used occationally already, mascara and eyeshadow.

He put the eyeliner on with ease even with a little cat eye _swish_ on the outside corners. Then he attempted to put on the mascara. He went to make the first couple sweeps.

"AHH DAMNIT! SHIT... Fuck that hurts gahhhh" Sasuke accidentally brushed against his eyeball. He eventually washed his eye out and went through the rest of the make up without a problem. No lipstick though, he originally put it on but it felt way too weird so he took it off.

He looked at himself. He was beautiful, providing the female gene had make-up putting on abilities. Sasuke thought he did a damn good job. He grabbed his house keys and slipped on his sandals and sprinted out the door.

* * *

><p>Sasuke dashed through the streets feeling all kinda of eyes on him. He kept his head down as he ran faster to get to the academy. When he finally arrived, all the guys were staring at him. He felt very strange with all the eyes on him. Was this one of the things that girl was talking about? He pulled his bangs back in his face when suddenly,<p>

"Hey baby, haven't seen you around here." It was Kiba and he had his hand firmly on Sasuke's ass. Sasuke growled and turned and punched Kiba square in the jaw. Kiba flinched back, Sasuke was glad to see that his strength didn't change a whole lot. Kiba groaned and looked up at Sasuke with a scowl.

"What was that for bitch?" Kiba yelped.

"For grabbing my ass you fuckin perv!" Sasuke yelled and again quite surprised at how girly it came out, so high pitched. Kiba growled.

"Who are you anyway?"

"What are you kidding me, Kiba? I'm Sas-" Sasuke began but stopped. He didn't want anyone to find out it was him, he had to come up with something and quick. "Ssss... I mean uh, I'm Sashime. Sashi for short." Sasuke explained. "I transfered her from a small village on the outskirts of Konoha." Sasuke lied. Kiba just got up and popped his jaw back into place.

"Well _Sashi_, You better watch yourself bitch." Kiba said turning away as other students laughed and joked that Kiba got his ass kicked by a girl. Sasuke smirked knowing that Kiba will never know that it was actually him who punch him and not a girl. Sasuke turned and walked into the school.

Sasuke was blushing in embarrassment. All the guys in the halls were whistling at him and cat calling to him. Sasuke couldn't act how he usually did or people would suspect. He held his head high and walked to Kakashi's class room but kept his head down so Kakashi wouldn't see him; but Sasuke should know better.

"Excuse me, young lady. Are you lost? I've never seen you around here before." Kakashi called to Sasuke. Sasuke stopped and groaned to himself in horror.

"Um, I'm a new transfer student from a near by village. My name is Sashime Fugisaki." Sasuke explained, but Sasuke could tell Kakashi had figured it out. Kakashi had a huge smirk on his face.

"So, who was it that put the genjutsu on you Sasuke" Kakashi said quietly.

"Shhh! God it was some girl I slept with last night from the sand village and she got pissed and turned me into a girl... Just don't say anything ok..." Kakashi, although annoying at times, typically had Sasuke's back. Kakshi smiled and nodded

"As you wish _Sashime." _Kakashi chuckled as the bell rang. Sasuke glared back at Kakashi and went up to his seat. As the kids filed in he realized just what he had done. Luckily, Kakshi covered for him.

"Students, we have a new student joining us. Her name is Sashime Fugisaki. Also, Sasuke will not be in class for the next several days because he is home with the flu." Kakashi said looking at Sasuke knowingly. Class started as usual and the girls all glared at him, the first time that's ever happened. He guessed it was because another girl was sitting in Sasuke's seat. Sasuke rolled his eyes to himself, stupid females...

The class ended and the students filed out. He forgot how long the classes were, or maybe it was just him wishing the class would end made it seem like it went longer. Either way Sasuke had to piss really bad. He walked into the guys bathroom, but all the guys looked at him and started yelling at him to get out. Sasuke soon remembered that he was still a girl! He ran out of the guys bathroom as quick as he could. Luckily, most of the students were out of the halls and nobody really saw him. Except Ino and Sakura, who were making out by Sakura's locker. The turned and noticed all the guys yelling. Sasuke just looked away and headed into the girls bathroom. He looked around, it wasn't much different than the guys bathroom, just more stalls and no urinals. Sasuke proceeded into one of the stalls.

When he was finished with his business, he walked out to find himself face to face with none-other than Ino and Sakura.

"Sasuke, what happened to you?" Sakura said with a smirk. Sasuke jumped. But how?

"I'm- I'm not Sasuke I'm Sashime-"

"Oh can it Sasuke. You don't think that Sakura and I wouldn't be able to pick you out of a crowd. I mean come on, we were two of your biggest stalkers." Ino said interrupting him. "Until we found each other of course."

"Yeah, not only that but you did go into the guys bathroom accidentally. So that only proved our suspicions." Sakura added. Sasuke had to admit, they were right. Those two, of all people, would recognize him. Female or not.

"Alright well just keep your mouths shut ok." Sasuke said to them quietly. They giggled and both promised crossing their hearts.

"Well watch out for you Sasuke, don't worry. It's the least we could do for stalking you for 5 years." Sakura laughed. "If you need anything, just call." She said as her and Ino turned hand in hand and walked out the door.

Sasuke was thanking the lord when school ended and he was finally free. Sasuke saw the guys playing football on the training field. Sasuke ran over to join in on the game as he usually did. Once they saw Sasuke, they stopped playing and stared.

"Room for one more?" Sasuke said putting down his books. The guys looked at each other and laughed. Sasuke didn't understand.

"No offence chica, but girls don't play on our team." Shikamaru said. "They are such a pain"

"Yeah bitch get lost!" Kiba said triumphantly. All the guys started chirping in and agreeing. Sasuke looked at all the guys he played with, he felt tears rise in his chest. He simply turned away and grabbed his stuff and ran the other way. He didn't realize how he was treating girls until he saw that. Even though he knew his buddies didn't know it was him, it still kinda hurt. Sasuke just brushed it off and started to walk home.

After a couple hours of walking, Sasuke realized that he must have taken a wrong turn somewhere or went the wrong way when he left. It was starting to get dark and he wasn't sure where he was going.

"Hey pretty lady are you lost?" a deep voice came from the shadows, it was Kiba. "Girls like you are vulnerable at this hour, especially looking like... that." KIba licked his lips and crept closer to Sasuke. Sasuke turned to come face to face with the boy.

"No, you see I went the wrong way when I went to go home after you guys kicked me off the football field" Sasuke said arrogantly. Kiba growl and pushed Sasuke up against the dirty ally wall. Sasuke cocked his fist back to punch Kiba again. However, Kiba grabbed Sasuke's arm and pinned him against the wall.

"Feisty ain't ya?" Kiba said against Sasuke's neck. Sasuke could feel the snarp teeth graze along his jugular vein. Sasuke struggled to get free but he couldn't. Kiba growled and pressed his hips against Sasuke's female frame. That sent shivers up Sasuke's spine. Sasuke tried to speak but his vocal chords betrayed him, only coming out with a short raspy gasp. "Sit still bitch..."

"Hey! What are you doing!" Suddenly, Kiba was sent flying to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously…_

_"Feisty ain't ya?" Kiba said against Sasuke's neck. Sasuke could feel the sharp teeth graze along his jugular vein. Sasuke struggled to get free but he couldn't. Kiba growled and pressed his hips against Sasuke's female frame. That sent shivers up Sasuke's spine. Sasuke tried to speak but his vocal chords betrayed him, only coming out with a short raspy gasp. "Sit still bitch..."_

_"Hey! What are you doing!" Suddenly, Kiba was sent flying to the ground._

_Once again I do not own Naruto, now enjoy Chapter 3 guys!_

* * *

><p>Sasuke opened his eyes to see Kiba with a bloody nose getting up from the ground. He turned his head to see a silhouette with spiky hair standing at the end of the ally.<p>

"Kiba? What the hell man!" the boy said walking closer. "Are you that desperate to get laid dude? That's wrong, bro!" Once he got closer, Sasuke should have known who it was. It was Naruto, the blond hair, the annoying voice. he should have known.

Kiba got up and went to swing at Naruto, but Naruto grabbed his arm, flipped him and slammed him on the dirt covered ground. Kiba hit the ground with a thud, groaning in pain.

"Now get the hell out of here, before I let Kuranai-sensei know you attempted rape. Then your ass is really grass!" Naruto shouted as Kiba quickly got up and scurried away with his tail between his legs. Sasuke had been leaning against the wall holding his wrist which was badly bruised from Kiba's force. Naruto turned towards Sasuke and smiles at him.

"Are you ok?" Naruto said "My name is Naruto, may I walk you home. No offence but you look a little lost." Sasuke almost wanted to say no and that he didn't need any help. Then again, he didn't want Kiba to find him again. So he accepted. Naruto got his huge grin on his face. He held out his to help Sasuke. They started to walk, to where they didn't know. Naruto began the conversation.

"So, uh, what's your name?" Sasuke thought and decided to lie yet again to save his pride.

"My name is Sashime Fugisaki, Sashi for short." Sasuke said calmly. Naruto smiled. "I'm a transfer student from a village on the outskirts of Konoha."

Naruto nodded. "Oh ok, where are you staying?"

Sasuke had to think, he hadn't anticipated this. He didn't want to give himself away so he just said, "I don't really have a place to stay..."

Naruto blushes and looks over at him. "Well, I have a cot in my apartment if you need a place to, uh, crash." Sasuke wanted to avoid staying at the dobe's residence. He really didn't feel like seeing his instant ramen cup buried apartment, and dealing with his loud annoying voice in the morning, but if he treated Naruto as he usually does, Naruto will suspect.

"Um, won't your parents mind? I mean..." Sasuke started. Naruto shook his head and looked down away from him.

"No, they won't mind. I assure you that." Naruto said in a monotone voice. Sasuke felt there was something behind that, but he didn't pursue it. Instead he accepted the offer, I mean he did save him from being raped by Kiba. Besides tomorrow he'll go the right way home and avoid this problem.

The got to Naruto's home and Naruto unlocked the door. He offered Sasuke to go first.

"Ladies first." Naruto said to Sasuke. Sasuke stepped inside, he found that the house was quite clean. Spotless actually. Sasuke was amazed. He looked around as he heard Naruto click the door behind him. Naruto scratched the back of his head as Sasuke turned towards him.

"Well, I'll pull the couch out so that you don't have to sleep in my room, unless you want the bed then I can sleep on the pull out. It doesn't matter to me really." Naruto said nervously. Sasuke just kinda stood there in awe.

"No that's fine, the pull out is fine." Sasuke said putting his books on the glass end table. Sasuke sat down on the couch and looked at the clock. It was only 7:00. Naruto came over and sat next to Sasuke on the other side of the couch and turned on the TV.

"Sorry I'm not more exciting than this." Nartuo said blushing. "I don't have much money." Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"So where are your parents anyway?" Sasuke said politely. Naruto's nervous smile turned into a deadly serious straight face.

"My parents dies 14 years ago. I've been living on my own since I was 5. I know your not from around here so I wouldn't expect you to know that. It's ok really." Sasuke didn't know this and he has known Naruto almost since they were born. Sasuke felt terrible for not knowing that and bringing that up.

"I'm... I'm sorry" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. Sasuke shifted in his seat, it was a little awkward after that conversation.

"Would you like something to eat?" Naruto asked nicely. Sasuke nodded he was quite hungry, even if he knew it was ramen he was gunna make. He watched Naruto walk through the kitchen getting the instant ramen packs ready. He couldn't help but blush. Naruto had his skin tight black top on that pulled over his chiseled chest and abs. He didn't have air conditioning so he had a little bit of sweat on his arms and his forehead. He still had his pants on, Sasuke guess it was so he... er she wouldn't get offended.

Sasuke jumped out of his reverie when he heard the timer on the counter beep to signal that the ramen was done. Naruto poured the seasoning pack into the ramen and a couple of other ingredients. Naruto smiled and walked from the kitchen to the living room. Naruto walked into the living room and sat the ramen bowls on the coffee table. Then Naruto slapped his forehead.

"Damn I forgot the ice cubes." Naruto went up to his freezer and got out four ice cubes. He headed back to the couch and his foot got caught on the corner of the couch. Ice cubes went flying and Naruto landed on Sasuke. Their face inches apart. Sasuke stared into Naruto's deep blue eyes. His heart was racing, he didn't understand. He thought maybe it was the feminine feelings kicking in but he had the sudden urge to kiss him. Naruto Looked down at Sasuke's lips and back up at into his eyes.

Sasuke leaned in and so did Naruto. Their lips touched and Naruto raised his hand to touch his cheek. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto suddenly stopped, and pulled away. Sasuke wasn't sure what was going on.

"Sashi... I'm sorry I can't." Naruto said standing. "I just... I can't" Sasuke was baffled. He couldn't believe that he was turned down, female or not.

"Why?" Sasuke said a little hurt. Naruto shook his head.

"Sashi, it's not you honestly. I know that sounds cliche but it's the truth." Naruto looked down. "It's just... I can't"

Sasuke didn't understand. What was wrong? Before Sasuke could say any more he had gotten up and taken the bowls of ramen and set them on the counter.

"I hope I didn't hurt your feelings." Naruto said as he pulled the couch out. Sasuke shook his head. Naruto left and went to his room.

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed and try to comprehend what had just happened.


End file.
